Plight of God
by Time Traveler 7
Summary: The God of my DnD multiverse is having a writer's block. What will he do? Disclaimer: the following does not necessarily denote my religious beliefs. I intended to insult no religion, no gods, no peoples, nothing. If you have a problem with this story then that's a personal problem. This is just a story.


Plight of God

The last embers of a universe dissipated into the nothingness. And there sat the One Above All. For eternity he had sat within the void and pondered his creations. He had created many things, and settled upon several variations of universes, all infinite in complexity. But now—after eternity—he asked, "What more could I possibly create? I have created all things according to my mind. All further creations would be but a repetition of a previous universe, even if I were to change a miniscule material particle or wave to move one nothingth to the left, I would have done that already. I have nothing left to do but ponder my creations.

"I have always existed in this void," He began. "There was no before Me, and there will be no after Me. I Am. Do I have a purpose? Is there One Greater than Me? Am I but a dream from a Greater Self? Why must I create universe after universe, and variation after variation? Why have I come to an end of creation? Why can I not create more?" And so He thought and thought and pondered reality as He knew it. And He found no answers, because always He was the answer. He discovered that when He asked the question of His own existence, it was simply to create. "Now that I cannot create more, does this mean I no longer have a purpose? If only there was one I could ask for help."

The One Above All constructed a man to debate his issue. This man was simple, intelligent and wise. He appeared in the void, and his name was Kamma-Lamh. "Where am I? Who am I? Why do I exist?" Kamma-Lamh asked.

"Kamma-Lamh, for that is your name. I am the One Above All. I am the Nameless Creator who creates all things. You are a voice in the dark for me to ponder with. This is your purpose. You float in the great void with me."

"Why do you not keep creating, One Above All?" Kamma-Lamh asked. "Why have you made me to ponder with you?"

"I have created all that I can create, Kamma-Lamh. All that is within My mind is finished. Now I have nothing to do, but ponder the nature of My existence. And it would seem as if I no longer possess a nature to My existence. What then must I do?"

"Have you truly created all, One Above All? You have created me. Have you ever done this before?"

The One Above All looked at Kamm-Lamh and smiled, "No, I have not."

"Then You have not created all that You can create, One Above All. There are yet things, an infinite panoply of things, which You have not yet done. It is only that You have reached a block in Your creative possibilities. Tell me, have You ever entered Your creations?"

The One Above All looked at his vast, infinite memory and replied, "Yes, I have. As savior for My people, and as Observer. But what purpose does this question have?"

"Well, of all the things You have created, One Above All, You have never recreated Yourself. Always have You sat in this void and dreamt the universes into existence. So then, the next step is to become the creation Yourself. Enter Your universe and Be the Universe." Kamma-Lamh smiled and laughed.

The One Above All laughed as well, "But I have already done this…"

"Yes. But have You ever stepped down from Your vast pedestal and simply lived as one of Your creations? Have You ever ceased to be the One Above All?"

The One Above All stared out in the nothingness and replied, "No."

"Then this is the next step."

"But Who will control the universe?" The One Above All inquired of Kamma-Lamh.

"Chance will, One Above All."

"Who will create the heavens and place every star or variation of star in the sky?"

"Chance will, One Above All."

"Will not chance create every possibility I have already created?"

"No, because now You will be a new factor."

"I understand now, Kamma-Lamh. You're logic is sound. I will now enter My creation, no longer as One Above All, but as one beneath all. Thank you. You have been helpful."

"It was my purpose to be here in Your time of need, One Above All." Kamma-Lamh bowed.

"Now, it is time to become Creation." The One Above All simultaneously created a new universe, and entered it from its very beginning. He stepped down from the One Above All, and let chance decide what to do. He gave the universe capability of free-will. He gave the universe all aspects which once belonged to him.

The Nameless Creator descended on existence as a cloud of particles. He watched the infinite galaxies coalesce. He watched the stars burn forth from the darkness. And one epoch, he settled down on a world and watched a blue sun rise. And the Nameless Creator had a thought.

"Now that all things have happened. All things will happen again in this universe of mine. I have made it to endlessly reproduce, to ceaselessly begin again and end again. Within it I have myself. What purpose do I then serve? I have been all things in my universe. Now…I must be the void from whence I came. It is the one thing I have not been." The Nameless Creator, with full understanding of what He was about to do, took on the form of a fragile creature, ceased to exist and became the void he had always existed within.

And creation continued on.

And on.

And on.

Many believe the Nameless Creator still exists in the Citadel of the Name in the depths of the multiverse. Here a multitude of creatures sing praise to the shadows which reveal the nature of the One Above All.

Many more believe there is nothing there and the shadows were placed there as a last laugh for the One Above All.


End file.
